Doctor Who Logo
In über 50 Jahren Doctor Who wurden verschiedene Logos verwendet. 1963 - 1967 An Unearthly Child - The Moonbase ''(Staffel 1-4) Im ersten Logo standen die Worte "Doctor Who" in Block Capital Sans Serif mit weißem Text auf schwarzem Hintergrund geschrieben. Das relative Gewicht und die Größe der beiden Worte wurden so angeordnet, dass sie die gleiche Breite behalten. Mit dem dicken und langgezogenen Wort "WHO" wurde mit Hilfe einer dickeren, länglicheren Schrift das Wort "DOCTOR" verwendet. Es ist die Komplette William Hartnell Amtszeit als dem ersten Doctor geblieben. Im Einsatz von Patrick Troughton war das Logo nur in den ersten Geschichten bis hin zu ''The Moonbase vorhanden. Eine modifizierte Version mit dem BBC-Logo wurde für The Day of the Doctor gemacht. Ab 2013 ist es das einzige Logo, dass mehr als 2 Doctoren verwendet haben. 1967-1969 The Macra Terror - The War Games ''(Staffel 4-6) Dieses Logo ist als erstes in [[The Macra Terror|''The Macra Terror]] aufgetreten.Einfaches Block Capital Lettering wurde gemischt mit Times New Roman. Eine völlig neue "howlaround" Muster wurde erstellt und Patrick Troughtons Gesicht war zum ersten Mal aufgenommen. Zunächst verwendet es die gleiche Musik wie das vorherige Logo, aber ausgehend von Episode 2 The Faceless Ones wurde eine neue Anordnung des Theme Songs erstellt. 1970-1973 Spearhead from Space - The Green Death ''(Staffel 7-10) Dieses Logo war das erste mit Farbe. Als Font wurde dieses mal eine Eigenkreation verwendet. Wie bei Logo eins wurde die relative Größe und Platzierung des Wortes "DOCTOR" über dem Wort "WHO" platziert. Bis die Serie im Jahr 2005 ihre Wiederbelebung feierte blieb dies. Dieses Logo wurde eigentlich nur für den Dritten Doctor benutzt. Allerdings wurde das gleiche Logo im TV-Film benutzt. 1973-1980 ''The Time Warrior - The Horns of Nimon ''(Staffel 11-17) Informell als "Diamond-Logo" bekannt und werden üblicherweise mit Tom Bakers-Zeit als der Vierte Doctor verbunden. Tatsächlich wurde während Jon Pertwees Zeit als der Dritte Doctor dieses Logo in seiner letzten Staffel eingeführt. Obwohl es als Diamanten-Logo bekannt ist, ist eigentlich der rautenförmige Hintergrund das was als Diamantenfarbig gegelten wird. Das Logo kehrte in den 1980er und 1990er Jahren zurück, als es für Video-Versionen der Reihe verwendet wurde, aber auch für die Virgin Missing Adventures Buchreihe. 1980-1984 ''The Leisure Hive - The Caves of Androzani ''(Staffel 18-21) Dieses Logo wurde in der letzten Staffel der Tom Baker-Ära eingeführt, diese Neugestaltung des Logos ergänzt die neue Titel-Sequenz eines "Sternenfeldes". Es wurde während Peter Davisons Zeit als der Fünfte Doctor verwendet. Als die Titelsequenz modifiziert wurde, um Peter Davison Gesicht einzufügen, wurde das Logo neu belebt in dem gleichen Muster, außer das es ist deutlich klarer ist als das Original. Die Ecken an den Rändern wurden mit entfernt. Dieses Logo wird umgangssprachlich als "Leuchtreklame" oder "Neon Tube" Logo benannt. 1984-1986 ''The Twin Dilemma - The Ultimate Foe ''(Staffel 21-23) Als Colin Baker die Rolle übernahm als den Sechsten Doctor, erscheint dieses Logo ähnlich wie das vorherige, wurde aber zusammen mit dem Rest der Titelsequenz mit der Farbe lila getönt. Es hat auch ein leicht gebogenes Aussehen. Diese Version des Logos wurde ausschließlich im Fernsehen verwendet. 1987-1989 ''Time and the Rani - Survival ''(Staffel 24-26) Für Sylvester McCoy als Siebter Doktor wurde eine neue Titelsequenz mit computergenerierten Bildern erzeugt, wobei das neue Logo, ein dreidimensional animierter Teil der Titelsequenz ist. Nach Ende der TV-Serie 1989 wurde dieses Logo auch weiterhin für die Virgin New Adventure Novels und andere Waren einschließlich Doctor Who Magazine benutzt. In den 90ern wurde es bei den meißten ersetzt dur das(mit Ausnahme der New Adventure Bücher) Logo des Vierten Doctors. 1996 ''Doctor Who ''(The Wilderness Years) Dieses Logo wurde für den Film Doctor Who eingesetzt, wo Paul McGann als Achter Doctor und ist im Wesentlichen eine modifizierte Version vom Logo des Dritten Doctors. Einige Buchstaben sind leicht von denen in den frühen 70er-Version (am deutlichsten C, T, R und W) umgeformt und - anders als Logo Drei - es ist als Voll dreidimensionales Objekt im Raum. Während der TV Movie Credits wird das Logo kurz von hinten gesehen. 2005-2010 ''Rose - The End of Time ''(Staffel 27-Die Kompletten Specials) Zum ersten Mal die beiden Wörter des Titels horizontal und nicht vertikal dargestellt. Dieses Logo wurde für Christopher Eccleston und David Tennants Amtszeiten als den neunten und den zehnten Doctor eingesetzt. In The Runaway Bride, wurde eine aktualisierte Version des Logos in der Titelsequenz eingeführt. Die Beschriftung ist deutlich klahrer als in der Staffel 1 und 2. Ab 2013 ist die Doctor Who DVD Files Zeitschrift die einzige Doctor Who Zeitschrift die weiterhin das Logo verwendet. Es wird auch noch auf der BBC Doctor Who Classic-Series Internetseite verwendet. 2010-2011 ''The Eleventh Hour - The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe ''(Staffel 31-32) Die BBC enthüllt eine neue Version des Logos am 6. Oktober 2009 in mit dem Beginn der Matt Smith Amtszeit als Doctor Nummer Elf. Im Gegensatz zu allen bisherigen Titelbildern umfasst das Logo der Staffel 31 und 32 zwei Elemente, die in verschiedenen Anordnungen für verschiedene Zwecke dargestellt werden können: die Worte "DOCTOR" und "WHO" (ein Element) umfassen ein "DW", ein Symbol welches die Form der TARDIS(zweites Element) hat. 2012-2013 ''Asylum of the Daleks - The Time of the Doctor ''(Staffel 33) Obwohl optisch ähnlich, Staffel 33 zeigte viele Variationen über das bisherige Logo, manchmal in unterschiedlicher Form zur Folge. Während der Staffel 33 hat sich die Art, wie das Logo vorgestellt wird drastisch verändert. Das DW-Symbol wird nicht mehr zwischen "Doctor" und "Who" gezeigt und das BBC Logo wird nun unter Doctor Who angezeigt. Jede Episode in dieser Staffel (inklusive ''The Snowmen) haben eine einzigartige Logo Textur. Logo mercy.jpg|A Town Called Mercy Logo The Bells of Saint John Logo.jpg|The Bells of Saint John Logo Logo manhattan.jpg|The Angels Take Manhattan Logo Logo three.jpg|The Power Of Three Logo Logo asylum.jpg|Asylum of the Daleks Logo Logo dino.jpg|Dinosaurs on a Spaceship Logo DWintro253.png|The Snowmen Logo 2014-Heute Deep Breath ''- Heute ''(Staffel 34-Heute) Deep Breath führte ein ähnliches, aber neues Logo ein. Diese Version ist ähnlich des Staffel 33-Logos, hat aber eine dickere Schriftart und eine glänzende bläuliche Metall Textur. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Logos kommt das Logo immer näher an den Bildschirm bis es schließlich hinter dem Bildschirm ist um zu verschwinden. Auf Merchandising, wird diese Version des Logos als ganz weiß dargestellt und das BBC-Logo ist auf der oberen linken Ecke des "Doctor". In einigen Fällen scheint immer noch das alte DW Logo. Medien-Galerie von den Doctor Who Logos ohne Hintergrund 120px-Doctor Who logo 1963-1967.jpg 120px-Doctor Who logo 1967-1969.jpg 120px-Doctor Who logo 1970-1973, 1996.svg.png 120px-Doctor Who logo 1973-1980.svg.png 120px-Doctor Who logo 1980-1984.svg.png 120px-Doctor Who logo 1984-1986.svg.png 120px-Doctor Who logo 1987-1989.svg.png 120px-Doctor Who logo 2005 (1).svg.png 120px-Doctor Who logo 2010.svg.png Doctor Who logo 2014.jpg Kategorie:Doctor Who Kategorie:Liste